Curiosity Compels
by Hailey Russell
Summary: Daniel's thoughts on a short recon mission.


Curiosity Compels

A/N:  I used different verb tenses in different parts of this story because part of it is in the past, and part of it is in the present. The opening line is in the present.  Everything after it until it's repeated is in the past.  The story ends in the present.  For the most part, Daniel's thoughts are in the present but about the past. Sorry if that's confusing, but I was an English major.

"Daniel." I really hate it when he says my name like that. 

I didn't mean to make Jack mad.  Not really.  Well, what did you think would happen? He told you specifically not to go in there, and what do you do?  You go in _and _you get lost in some sort of dark maze.  

The original plan had been to slip a few inches inside while Jack wasn't looking.  I'd scan the immediate area with the video camera, zoom in on a few things then slip back out.  

I almost missed my chance.  I was looking around for something Jack _would _let me investigate when Teal'c came up the hill saying he couldn't find Sam.  

"She went where?" I heard Jack ask as I slipped inside.  I didn't hear Teal'c's answer, but Jack's "What?!" told me I wouldn't be alone in the penalty box this time.  

"I told her to stay away from that thing!" 

Yep, definitely won't be alone. It's actually kind of nice to have Sam as company.  She and I can at least sympathize with each other.  Actually, it would be nice to have company period. It's been awhile.

So while Jack had gone off in search of her, I surveyed the room leisurely.  I have to admit that having been to so many other planets has spoiled me a bit.  Most archeologists get excited when they discover anything from a new culture, even if it's just a primitive spoon.  But, I get to discover new cultures, well most of them new, all the time now.  Don't get me wrong. I still get excited, too excited according to Jack.  But, I've seen so much stuff better than spoons.

Nothing extraordinary in here though.  Except that sparkling shiny thing peeking from around the corner.  I wonder what it is.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw no sign of Jack.  Wow, I hadn't realized I'd come this far in.  Well, a little further can't hurt. Right?  I mean I'm almost there anyway.

"Daniel Jackson."

Oops.  Forgot about Teal'c.  Jack has this keeping an eye on me thing down to a science.  For every second he's not watching me closely, Teal'c is.  And if for some reason neither of them is watching me, Sam is. Can't tell Jack that though. He wouldn't like being called a scientist. Definitely not now. Actually, I will tell him that, but I'll have to save it for a lighter moment.  Wait. Do I really want him to know I know they watch me? The look on his face when he ponders being called a scientist is definitely something to look forward to.  He probably knows I know anyway. Unfortunately, he's learned that just because it looks like I'm not paying attention doesn't always mean I'm not.  I swear I can't move without one of them seeing me.  Yet, you still get yourself lost in a maze. Or attacked.  Or abducted. Or in an alternate reality. Or-.

"I do not believe venturing further is wise."

"I'm just going to look at this," I told him indicating the sparkling shiny thing.

"Colonel O'Neill-"

"Yeah, I know.  He said not to come in here.  But, if I'm already in trouble, it might as well be worth it, right?"

Teal'c raises his eyebrow and gives me a look.  Guess he didn't hear Jack tell me not to come in here. That would explain why I've made it this far.  He just stands there staring at me, which I interpret as agreement.  I've gotten pretty good at interpreting his looks, stares, eyebrow raises and nods.  For instance, this stare means 'you should be following orders but I see it would be pointless to stop you now, so hurry before O'Neill returns'.

As if on cue, I hear yelling outside.  "Daniel!"  Wait a minute.  He's supposed to be yelling at Sam.  I guess he's done already.  For now.  He'll save the lecture for later. 

"O'Neill."  

Darmnit, Teal'c.  Did you have to do that?  You could have stalled him for a few minutes while I looked for a back door to slip through and innocently walk around the building.

"Teal'c? Daniel?"

"In here, O'Neill."

"Guys?" Jack stuck his head in the door.

"O'Neill."

"I wonder where they went." 

Ok, I know his knees aren't that great, but his eyesight's fine. How could he not have seen Teal'c standing less than three feet in front of him?  Teal'c turned a confused look at me, and I shrugged.  

Suddenly, the sparkling shiny thing glowed under my hand.  Everything went black.  

The next thing I knew Teal'c was looking down at me. "Daniel Jackson."

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"There was a bright light, and we were rendered unconscious."

"For how long?"

"Approximately five minutes."

"Jack?" I called.

"He is not in here with us.  Neither is Major Carter."

"Where are we?" I asked noticing the darkness.  "Where's the door?"

"We appear to be in a tunnel.  I cannot locate the door."

"Haven't we been this way before?" I asked forty-five minutes later.  

"We have."  Teal'c sounded frustrated.  Way to go, Daniel.  Next time, I'll follow orders.  Really, I will.  As long as there aren't any sparkling shiny things, I tell myself bitterly.  Or voices.  I swear I can remember hearing something call to me.  Of course, I would never tell Jack that.  Not now for sure.  If anything could make him angrier at this point it would be that.  

And there went the flashlight. That usually happens when you get so caught up in a translation that you don't have time to put in fresh batteries before leaving. I did remember to replace the batteries in the camera though.  Add that to the list of things not to tell Jack.  Well, at least we still had Teal'c's flashlight.  Never mind.

"Teal'c?"

"I did not have time to replace the batteries."

"Why not?"

"I was in a deep state of kel-no-reem and lost track of time."

"Really?"  I almost laughed.  "Teal'c, do me a favor.  Don't mention that to Jack."

"For what purpose?"

"If you do, he'll want to know why I forgot too.  And, unless I can think of some really great excuse, I'll get the 'Importance of Assessing Supplies Before Going on Missions' lecture on top of the 'Don't Get Lost' lecture and the 'I'm the CO, Follow My Orders' lecture."

"Perhaps that last one should be given first, Daniel Jackson."

Ouch.  Ok, we need to get out of this maze very soon.  I don't want to be stuck in the dark with a Jaffa in a bad mood.  Actually, I don't want to be stuck anywhere with a Jaffa in a bad mood. Never again. Especially if I'm responsible for that bad mood. 

"Now what do we do?" I asked quietly.

"I believe I see faint light in that direction."

"Really?  I don't see anything," I said squinting in the direction his voice came from.

"My vision is better than yours," Teal'c snapped and started moving.

Please let that be the exit.

"What _is _this thing?"  The light Teal'c had seen was the sparkling shiny object.

"I do not know.  Nor do I like it."

"Teal'c, this is probably what created that bright light and knocked us out."

He raised an eyebrow.  

"Made us lose consciousness."

"It is the only thing that looks capable of such things. Do not touch it again, Daniel Jackson." 

"Sorry," I said defensively pulling my hand back.

"I believe touching it is how we arrived in this situation," he said striving for a more patient tone. People seem to do that a lot with me.  I can't be that bad.  Jack said I'd gotten a lot better since that first mission to Abydos. I also overheard him telling Makepeace that I didn't mean to make people impatient. He said because I'm way smarter than practically everybody else, I look at things differently. Then, he threatened to beat Makepeace within an inch of his life if he ever got impatient with me again. Even though I had still been mad at Jack at the time, I had to smile at such an image. 

"Well, then maybe touching it again will take us back," I said slowly.  Making Teal'c mad hadn't been on my to-do list either.

He sighed and looked around.  Probably hoping to find a different solution.  "Perhaps."

I was itching to try my theory, but I felt I should probably wait for Teal'c to agree. After what seemed like an eon he finally nodded, and I spread my hand over the top of the object.

"Your theory appears to be correct," Teal'c admitted reluctantly as we seemed to be back in the room we had started from.  

I could see Jack pacing just outside the door as I slowly followed Teal'c out.

"Carter, go back to the gate.  Inform Hammond of our situation. Tell him we may need search and-."

"That will not be necessary, O'Neill."

Jack spun around.  "Teal'c! Daniel!" Jack sounded happy to see us. Too bad it wouldn't last. "Where the hell have you been?"  Told you it wouldn't last. 

Before Teal'c could answer, Jack grabbed me by the shoulders and roughly pinned me against the wall. 

"Daniel." I really hate it when he says my name like that. I wonder if he ever said Charlie like that.  If he did, I'm sure Charlie felt the same way I do.  Ok, I know he'd never physically hurt me.  At least not on purpose.  Well, there was that one time.  But technically that wasn't him.  He had been under the influence of the Hilk'sha.  Still, I'd rather be anywhere but here. 

"Didn't I tell you NOT to go in there?" His face is a millimeter away from mine.

"Sorry?" I offer knowing he doesn't want to hear anything.  Where's a Tollan phase device when you need one?  Of course, since he's touching me we'd both go through the wall so it really doesn't matter.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?"

"Sure, Jack," I say before I can stop myself. I think he said something like, "Next time I tell you not to go somewhere, _don't_". But I've heard that so many times, my brain could have just heard Jack yelling and filled in the details.

"You know, I had a good reason for not wanting you in there."

"You did?" I can't believe I just said that. Of course he had a good reason.  He always does. That means it didn't have anything to do with his being bored and wanting to go home.  He usually tells me when that's the case.  And he doesn't not let me explore just because he's bored.  He just makes me hurry.

He glares at me for a very long time {probably only a few seconds} then lets go of me and starts walking off.  "Stargate.  Now."  

I see her as she bends down to pick up something. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c asks gently. "Do you require assistance?"

She nods, and Teal'c moves to pick up one end of what looks like a huge box.  Well, it seems at least one of us found something worth getting in trouble over. I could have sworn it was my turn though. 


End file.
